The Fox & The Witch
by Tyrant wolf
Summary: A fox named Tom is caught in a storm and takes refuge in an old shack, and he finds a new friend in an unexpected place... One-shot maybe a Two-shot if I feel like it... please R&R And no flames please


OK even though there is another story that's still in-progress I wanted to put this one up really really badly so...enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I'm sure by now you all know that I don't own L4D right?

The Fox & The Witch...

It was a dark stormy night, the rain was pouring down hard, and the wind whipped up sounding as if it was angry and ready to kill anything in it's path. in the chaos that was going on outside a fox was running around through a corn field looking for a place to take refuge for the night, not long after he reached the end of the field did he find a shanty old shack that was perfectly dry.  
"this seems like a good place to turn in for the night" the fox thought to himself, he bounded into the shack and shook out the water that had gotten stuck in his fur. after that he strutted over to a work bench, cuddled right under neath it, and shut his eyes drifting soundly to sleep.

The fox woke up and glanced at the entrance of the shack only to find that it was still raining, and judging by the scent in the air the storm wasn't going to stop anytime soon,  
so he shut his eyes again. when almost asleep again he heard crying and immediately snapped his eyes back open, he quickly snapped his head to the corner of the shack. he saw a small figure with it's face in it's hands, it's sobbing was followed by a ghostly chant that would forever haunt the fox's memories. he crawled out from under the work bench and walked swiftly over the crying form.  
"ello? are you alright?" asked the fox.  
"G-go away!" growled the small form, it's voice came out raspy and threatening, it also sounded female.

"relax" he said in a reassuring voice "I am not going to hurt you."

The figure calmed down a little, but never let her guard down "W-who are you?"  
"my name's Tom! whats yours?" he asked in a cheerier tone. "Amethyst..." she replied. "Amethyst? that's a pretty name!" Tom then looked at Amethyst curiously, "say? what kind of animal are you anyways? Ive never seen one like you before." she glanced at her long dark claws and shrugged not quite sure what kind of animal she was herself, or even if she was an animal AT ALL for that matter... "I don't know, all I really know is that the survivors call my kind Witches."  
"Now why would they call you that? witches are usually portrayed as ugly old bags with broomsticks, and I don't think your ugly...in fact I think your kinda pretty!" Tom exclaimed with a silly grin, Amethyst just giggled and instead of feeling sad she actually felt, well, happy! "well thank you for the compliment Tom but I feel a little cold...do you know anything that will keep me warm?" Tom pondered for a moment. "hold on a sec I think there might be a blanket in here somewhere."

After five minutes of rummaging through various assortments of boxes he finally found what was looking for, he had found an old rolled up sleeping bag and dragged it all the way to the Witch. Tom tor off the strap that held the bag together and it unraveled into a nice warm sleeping bag, and it was even zipped up! "you know Tom your actually the nicest guy Ive met so far, the infected ignores me and the survivors just shoot at me, but you instead came up to me and asked if I was okay...and that I'm thankful for."  
"I'm glad that I made you feel better" and with that being said the fox started to walk back to his previous napping spot "wait!" Amethyst pleaded. Tom stopped dead in his and turned to face her "yes?" he asked. "do think you could sleep with me tonight?" Tom nodded and walked over to the Witch, they curled up inside the sleeping bag and drifted off to sleep.

And for the first time a night had gone by when there was a Witch who was neither sad nor angry.

~The End~

AN:  
I hope you guy's liked this story cause I really did do my best on it, and if you want to draw Amethyst and Tom your welcome to...

R&R?


End file.
